The Perfect Betrayal
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: Yukimura was betrayed by Rikkai regulars. He then went to Seigaku to find Ryoma for help. Knowing the sudden change in Yukimura, ryoma will have his revenge and help Yukimura, but How? With the help of Seigaku! Overprotective Dark!Ryoma. Slight RyomaxYukimura. One-sided Alpha Pair.


**A/N: Okay! So this is my first time in writing PoT fanfic so please be gentle with me! So what inspire me to write this fic is that I see a lot of author writing Seigaku betraying Ryoma and an idea popped in my head! Why don't we try writing Rikkai Betraying Yukimura? XD**

**Anyway, this is just the start and I HOPE that this will be interesting enough to get a lot of respond! So please, support me as much as you can for as this is my first time in writing a PoT Fic!**

**Warning: OOC-ness (?), Bad grammar (just ignore it), Overprotective & Dark Ryoma, One-sided Alpha Pair (although that pair is my OTP #kicked), Slight Sensual Pair but with Ryoma as the Seme and Yukimura as the Uke! XD, OC in chapter ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Everything TeniPuri is own, by Konomi-sensei! I don't own anything although I want it.. (Only in my dream #kicked)**

* * *

The Rikkaidai regulars gulp down their saliva nervously. Though they still keep on their stoic face, deep down inside they were so nervous. Except for Kirihara, who's eye was swollen since earlier he was crying. Why do you think he cried? Well, the reason was exactly the same on why they were so nervous now.

Nonetheless, they open the door of Yukimura's hospital room.

As Yukimura heard the door creak open, he quickly turn his head from the window and smile warmly to the members. A smile of innocence, truly such an angelic smile.

"Sanada! Minna! You're back. Welcome back!" Greeted Yukimura cheerfully. A warm smile plastered on his face.

All members become tensed and stiff, seeing that smile plastered by their feminine looking yet strong buchou. They tried to keep on their calm facade as they secretly tried to gaze away from their buchou's gaze. Especially, their buchou using that smile, makes them really afraid to tell the bad news as they were afraid to make their buchou break to pieces, as if their buchou is a very fragile porcelain doll.

"Sanada, where's my medal?" Wondered Yukimura happily as if Yukimura was a child waiting for his presents.

That word, makes them stiffer. The atmosphere become tense as the cheerful aura coming from Yukimura was quickly dispersed. Even the so energetic, bubbly, spoiled Kirihara didn't even bother to run hugging his buchou as he also copies what his team mates is currently doing.

"Hm? What happen, minna? Why are you all so tense?" Again, Yukimura wondered, tilting his face to the left, a couple of centimeter.

Sanada approached Yukimura, as he was the substitute buchou and he holds every responsibilities for all members. He put the silver medal in the cupboard bedside beside the hospital bed. "Gomen, Yukimura, we lost." Apologize Sanada in a very low voice

Yukimura blink for a while. His face was blank. He doubt himself, whether what he didn't misheard what Sanada said. He tried to grasp what Sanada said. He also understand what it means but refuse to believe it.

"What do you mean by that, Sanada? Please, don't joke around."

Sanada pull down the brim of his cap, to block his eyes for further gazing at Yukimura's eyes. "Seigaku wins." Replied Sanada shortly as the other boy perfectly understand what Sanada reported with just two words since the other boy's expression changed.

Yukimura widen his eyes in shock. He keep reminding himself that Sanada was lying. But no, he re-think again, Sanada was not a person who like to joke. So that means.. Sanada was serious. But, that's not true right? Rikkai.. never loses. But again, no one even Yanagi object what Sanada stated.

And also, everyone seems so tense, even Marui, Niou and Akaya who were always the one who making ruckus and troubles but now, none of them were being produce.

Then, it means that.. it's true.. that Rikkai… lose.

"Bu-buchou..-"

"How can rikkai lose?! How dare all you slack off while I was doing my best to stay alive?!" Yelled Yukimura as he shut his eyes and clench both his hands to a fist and hit the hospital bed.

Everyone in the room gazed away from their disappointed buchou and didn't speak any word and let their buchou continue his yelling.

"I am so disappointed in all of you! You betray my trust! You break our promises! You also soil the school's name! Out now! Go away! I don't want to see any of you anymore! Don't come back! I hate all of you!"

Silence..

Yukimura, realize what he blurted out when he was yelling quickly clamp his mouth shut with both his hand. _No.. no! This wrong.. What am I saying?!_

"No-..I mean.. I-"

"Very well Seiichi, we will leave now as you wish." Yanagi quickly cut him and begin to turn away from Yukimura. Walking towards the door and opened in, walking outside the room without saying anything. He was followed by the other members who quickly throw their head away from their buchou without even sparing a glance to Yukimura, except for Sanada who is the last one to leave (but was already standing between the inside and outside part of the room) while holding the door.

He spare a last glance to Yukimura . "Goodbye, Yukimura. I wish you the best." And just like that, the door was closed.

Hearing the door close, his eyes widen and his whole body shake, in totally terrified of what he had spoken.

_No.. it should not be like this.. what have I done… I.._

"AHHHHHH..!" Yukimura yelled out his frustration loudly until his member who were walking at the hall of the hospital could hear it.

* * *

"Fukubuchou.. what are we gonna do now?" Wondered Akaya, who speak first, deciding to break the silence that surround around them after hearing the loud yelling from their buchou.

Sanada decided to ignore Akaya's question and turn his head to Yanagi, staring at him. Yanagi, who notices this just nodded in understanding what Sanada meant.

"Well, we act according to the plan." Answer Yanagi calmly.

"Wha-.. what plan?!"

"Seaweed head, just drop the act." Hissed Niou dangerously.

Akaya quickly turn his head to look at Niou. He send Niou both a confused yet angry glare. "Wh-what act?! And I am not a seaweed head!"

"Niou-kun, it seems that Kirihara-kun was not informed of the _plan_." Spoke Yagyuu as he fixed his glasses upwards.

"Tch, no wonder." Niou clicked his tongue before rolling his eyes.

"We are not idiots to the the _plan _since the seaweed head will spoil it." Added Marui as he blow his mint bubblegum as he fold his hand above his head.

A lot of vein popped in Akaya's head and clenched his fist hard to restrain his anger as they currently were still inside the hospital and they don't want to create a ruckus inside the place. But that anger was not able to be restrain and Akaya was about to explode.

"Would either one of you explain to me about this whole _plan _thingy?!" Shouted Akaya loudly and was immediately silence with a Tarundoru! Slap from Sanada and resulted all of them to stop walking.

"Fukubuchou..! What is t-"

"Shut up, Akaya!"

"Be quiet, Akaya. We will now head to school and explain about the _plan _to you." Silenced Yanagi with a stern tone. Sanada then continue on walking and was followed by the member.

"But.. care to at least tell me the main point of this _plan _thingy?"

"Akaya! Just shut up and wa-" Growled Sanada but was cut by Niou whom was stopping Akaya's track by pulling Akaya's jersey collar and whispered something in his ear.

"All of us are betraying, Yukimura."

* * *

**A/N: I am sorry for the crappy ending! DDX But.. What do you think people? Do you think it's interesting? Please review so that I know what you think about this and as to support me for this is the first PoT fic I am writing XD**

**Thank you very much! I really appreciate it and let us meet again in the next chapter! XD**


End file.
